wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Drakefire Amulet
The Drakefire Amulet is the Key to Onyxia's Lair. Stats: http://www.thottbot.com/?i=4829 * Necklace * +10 Stamina * +15 Fire Resist Obtaining the Drakefire Amulet to Enter Onyxia's Lair (Horde) Warlord's Command (5 man LBRS) This is where it all begins. The lowest level you can probably find a group for this is 58. You talk to Warlord Goretooth at the top of the tower in Kargath, except you need to actually *talk* to him - he's got a conversation line you can follow through (around 6 pages or so) before he'll give you Warlord Goretooth's Command, which starts the Warlord's Command quest. The quest requires that you run 5 man LBRS, and kill all the leaders (Omokk, Voone, Wyrmthalak). You also need to pick up "Secret Blackrock Documents" that spawn near a random leader in LBRS. This is by far the hardest part of the Onyxia key questline. As many of you have doubtlessly noticed, it is possible to bypass the ogres and the trolls and go straight to the orc/dragonkin area, and that there is a hole near Wyrmthalak that you can jump through to reach the ogres. When you enter the BRS instance, walk up the ramp, kill the orcs sitting on either side, then the patrol. Walk up the ramp again and make a right out the doorway. Kill a second patrol and we're set for the fun part. Last time I did this you could MIND SOOTHE the two mobs closest to the doorway on the left here and just hug the wall to skip fighting. Once out of the S-shaped hallway you find yourself on a big platform with some orcs. Instead of fighting them, just hug the wall to your right and jump off the edge. You'll see two ledges sticking out of the wall further down, so make sure you aim for these. When you're all the way at the bottom here you'll be almost at the spiders. Carefull pulling ahead is the key and make sure you avoid runners. After the spiders, make sure you look for the documents by the pile of skulls on the Ogre platform. Once Wyrmthallak is dead, check for documents and head back to the previous room that was full of orcs. Jump down the first crack and hey presto, Omokk is only one pull away! Check for docs again! Fight your way out of Omokk's area, across the bridge and jump down the first crack you get to (where Bijou is hiding). Fight your way down to the main floor of the troll area and make sure you take a right at the bottom fork of the ramp down there. Hugging the wall should get you to Voone in a total of 6-7 pulls from Bijou. This way should save you a lot of time since you skip a LOT of killing this way. Secret Blackrock Documents The Secret Blackrock Documents look like papers on the ground and are spawned near a random boss (usually within about 10 feet of where they stand). Once you find them, everyone on the quest can loot them (as of 1.7) - the documents do not despawn. Completing the Quest Once you've finished up in Blackrock Spire, return to the Badlands and talk to Warlord Goretooth to complete the quest. He gives you the Eitrigg's Wisdom quest. Eitrigg's Wisdom (Orgrimmar) Warlord Goretooth give's you this quest when you complete Warlord's Command. He tells you to go speak to Eitrigg and then see Thrall. Eitrigg is in Thrall's throne room in Orgrimmar. The tricky part is that Eitrigg doesn't have a ? or ! over his head, you just have to walk up and talk to him and click through the conversation. Once you've completed the conversation, Thrall's question mark will light up and you can complete the quest. For the Horde! (UBRS) Thrall is shocked to learn that Rend Blackhand claims to be the true warchief and sends you off to kill him. Not only is this quest a step in the Onyxia key line, but it also offers Blackhand's Breadth, the Mark of Tyranny, and the Eye of the Beast as rewards. Finding Rexxar (Desolace) So now that you have Warchief's blessing that you provided for yourself, you get to use it all up trying to find Rexxar in Desolace. He wanders the road from Feralas to Stonetalon, except he cuts north from the area with the demons and goes through the Kodo graveyard, before taking the road north out of there (or south into there). He also wanders slightly into Stonetalon and Feralas (as far as the Twin Collossals in Feralas) so if you're having no luck finding him search a little into both zones. Eventually you'll find him, then just pick up his quest. Talking to Myranda the Hag (Western Plaguelands) Another easy part that sends you across the world. Go to Sorrow Hill in Western Plaguelands (slightly north of Chillwind Point, the Alliance equivalent of the Bulwark) and talk to Myranda the Hag (a gnome). She'll send you to get 20 dragon eyeballs to disguise you as a member of the Black Dragonflight. Black Dragon Eyeballs (UBRS) Another simple section that takes a group and some time. Go run UBRS. You'll notice that all the black dragon enemies (other then the generated spawns in the rookery) drop two eyeballs each. Because the drop rate is 100% for a pair of eyeballs this is reasonable to do with several people needing the quest. When I ran it I was the only one in my group that needed them, and I was done before we even got to the rookery, which isn't that far in. Talking to Myranda the Hag (Western Plaguelands) Not much to this part. Go back, talk to Myranda again, she'll make you a necklace and send you off to Dustwallow Marsh to talk to Emberstrife. Visiting Emberstrife (Dustwallow) Get to Emberstife's cave on the southern wall of Dustwallow. Once you're in the cave equip (if you haven't already) and use the necklace to transform you to look like a dragonspawn from UBRS (fun!). Go talk to Emberstrife like this, he won't attack you. Pick up the three quests from him about killing important dragons from the other dragonflight. Killing three Elite Dragons (Tanaris, Winterspring, Swamp of Sorrows) There is an elite named dragon in Tanaris (outside the caverns of time), Winterspring (in the back of a cave filled with elite dragonspawn), and Swamp of Sorrows (wanders around the lake that the sunken temple is sunken into). The quests are raid quests. You can have as many as your raid will allow. Previous releases only allowed 5 man. Although, these dragons are easy with a 5 man group. Chronalis (Tanaris) Chronalis hangs out outside the Caverns of Time, southeast from Gadgetzan Scryer (Winterspring) Scryer is in the back of a cave filled with blue dragonkin in Mazthoril, south-southwest of Everlook. There is a rune on the ground that will teleport you to the top of the mountain, so take care not to wander on to it during the fight. Somnus (Swamp of Sorrows) Somnus wanders around the lake in easern Swamp of Sorrows (the same lake that the Sunken Temple has sunken into). Somnus is easily the hardest of the three dragons as he hits hard and has the ability to sleep people (if this happens to your only healer then it's bad news). Visiting Emberstrife Again (Dustwallow Marsh) Go visit Emberstrife, same deal as before. Turn in the three skulls and get the next quest. Yet another Elite Dragon (Wetlands) Go to Wetlands, to Grim Batol (eastern side) and kill Axtroz. Again, not a raid quest. Visiting Emberstrife Again. Again. (Dustwallow Marsh) This all seems so familiar. Go and turn in the skull and then it's off to Rexxar again. Finding Rexxar Again (Desolace) You know the drill. Go and find Rexxar and pick up the next quest in the line. Drak's Blood (UBRS) Pretty straightforward. Do a full UBRS run (make sure to get the Blackwing Lair Attunement quest before you go in!). When you kill Drak (last UBRS boss) he'll drop blood for the quest. As of patch 1.11 Drak now drops blood for everyone running the quest so this step is somewhat simplified (Previously he dropped only 2-4 blood). Finding Rexxar Again. Again. (Desolace) And the most annoying part. Now that you've spent all this time on the questline, you have to go through the joys of finding Rexxar again. Turn in the blood, get your Drakefire Amulet, rejoice. This part alone is worth 10900 experience points, so if you were able to do this before reaching 60 you should be most of the way there by now. Questline Summary * 61D Warlord's Command (Quest Item) ** 61 Eitrigg's Wisdom *** 63R For The Horde! **** 63 What the Wind Carries ***** 63 The Champion of the Horde ****** 63 The Testament of Rexxar ******* 63R Oculus Illusions ******** 63+ Emberstrife ********* 63+ The Test of Skulls, Scryer ********* 63+ The Test of Skulls, Somnus ********* 63+ The Test of Skulls, Chronalis ********** 63+ The Test of Skulls, Axtroz *********** 63 Ascension... ************ 63R Blood of the Black Dragon Champion Obtaining the Drakefire Amulet to Enter Onyxia's Lair (Alliance) To start the quest line, you must speak with Helendris Riverhorn in Burning Steppes. He will give you the quest Dragonkin Menace. Upon completion, you will receive another quest True Masters. Travel to Redridge and talk to Solomon. The next quest has you run to Stormwind and speak with Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. Once all of that is completed you will return to Redridge and talk to Solomon again, at which point he will send you back to Burning Steppes to speak with Marshal Maxwell. This ends the quest series for True Masters. Marshal Maxwell will give you the quest Marshal Windsor, which will have you search for Ragged John. Once you find Ragged John, he will give you Abandoned Hope, which sends you to Blackrock Depths in search of Marshal Windsor. Find Marshal Windsor, and he will tell you to return to Marshal Maxwell. After that, you must journey back to Blackrock Depths to find A Crumpled Up Note. This will drop randomly from any mob, and begins the quest. This quest will have you talk to Marshal Windsor once again. Marshal Windsor will give you the quest A Shred of Hope which requires you to kill and retrieve documents from General Angerforge and the golem lord Argelmach. Once you have retrieved the two documents an return to Marshall Windsor you will be able to start the escort quest Jail Break! TB Once you escort Marshall Windsor out of Blackrock Depths, he will tell you to meet him in Stormwind at the front gates with the quest Stormwind Rendezvous. Upon meeting Marshall Windsor at the front gates you will start the quest The Great Masquerade where you escort him up to the Keep where he will expose Lady Prestor resulting in a fight where Highlord Bolvar Fordragon will fight her warders. In the past you did not have to fight here! However, with a recent patch to the game Highlord Bolvar Fordragon is no longer sufficient to kill all of the guards that spawn. You will want to bring a few friends with you. Fordragon will then tell you to find a dragon living among humans... he does not know where such may be. However, to save you a lot of wandering, goto Winterspring and speak with a blue dragon, at which point you get a quest to go into Upper Blackrock Spire to get General Drakkisath's blood. Upon getting that and turning it in you will receive the Drakefire Amulet. Quest Line * Dragonkin Menace ** True Masters - Redridge *** True Masters - Stormwind **** True Masters - Prestor ***** True Masters - Redridge ****** True Masters - Burning Steppes ******* True Masters - Ragged John ******** Marshal Windsor ********* Abandoned Hope ********** A Crumpled Up Note *********** A Shred of Hope ************ Jail Break! ************* Stormwind Rendezvous ************** The Great Masquerade *************** The Dragon's Eye **************** Drakefire Amulet Category:Armor:Neck